Ultima Noche
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: "No abras puertas ni ventanas. No les hables a desconocidos. No respondas a la oscuridad cuando susurre tu nombre… o serás devorado" – Vampiro – Dije con voz trémula.Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satírica, que alarmaron mi cuerpo. Su rostro de alabastro se contorsionaba en una aterrorizante expresión, como la de un depredador. – Humano– Ahora ya nadie podrá separarnos


**ULTIMA NOCHE**

Podía escuchar cerca el mar. El tronar de sus olas enfurecidas con las rocas. El vendaval que chocaba en el faro en el que me encontraba, tratando de derrumbar sus cimientos, arrastrarlo y llevarlo lejos, no importándole ni su peso ni tamaño. El edificio rechinaba como si llorara, quejándose. Pero no era el mundo afuera de estas paredes el que me preocupaba, eran esos ojos granate que me miraban ansiosos, expectantes, sedientos.

Nunca había mirado ojos como aquellos. En estos momentos era cuando aquellas leyendas que rondaban por el mundo y variaban según la región en la que se contaban, venían a mi mente. Supe lo que él era mucho antes de que sus puntiagudos dientes se asomaran de sus finos labios, y su piel helada me tocara.

– Vampiro – Dije con voz trémula.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satírica, que alarmaron mi cuerpo. Su rostro de alabastro se contorsionaba en una aterrorizante expresión, como la de un depredador. Y lo mire acercarse lentamente, manteniéndome encerrado entre su cuerpo inamovible y la pared.

– Humano – Susurro con un perfecto asentó ingles, profundo, varonil. Que me hizo estremecerme al ser pronunciado en mi oído, recorriéndome una descarga eléctrica.

Su voz a mis oídos no pudo sonar más sensual, incitándome con esa palabra que no representaba más que mi mortalidad a sus manos, recordándome lo débil y fugaz de mi existencia.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi corazón sufría de arritmia. ¿Él aun lo desearía si dejaba de latir? Con aquel ritmo desbocado del que era victima no me sorprendería si en algún momento dejaba de funcionar.

Su mano que se cernía cual garra a mi cintura, me atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Asiéndose notoria nuestra diferencia.

Caliente contra frió. Vivo contra muerto.

– No me molestaría que dejara de latir – Hablo, leyendo las ideas que venían a mi mente. Adentrándose como si no le molestara, como si no le costara el más mínimo trabajo.

Fruncí el seño.

– De hecho – Con voz barítono – Me encantaría ser el causante – Susurro cerca de mis labios.

Esto era como un sueño onírico. Él aparecía en imaginaciones febriles o idílicas. Era el sueño erótico que cualquier chica desearía tener. Pero yo no era una chica, y claramente él no era un sueño mío. Y si lo catalogara, creo que esto no seria un dulce sueño, si no una pesadilla. Ya que el ser que me tenia aprisionado entre su cuerpo fornido -igual a una piedra- quería claramente tomar mi vida.

Lo sabia por su mirada, no era necesario que poseyera aquel poder que él tenia de adentrarse en las mentes. Él quería desangrarme, ver mi sangre esparcirse por todo este suelo. Manchar su traje negro de seda, ver mi cuerpo frió y muerto como el suyo.

Seria inútil el tratar de resistirme, pues él me encontraría donde quiera que fuera. No había escapatoria para mi, lo supe desde el momento en que le conocí por primera vez. Pude saber que el era un depredador, y que ya había puesto los ojos en su presa.

* * *

Deslice mis manos que hasta hace unos segundos descansaban a mis lados, y las lleve a su rostro. Acaricie con delicadeza cada pómulo, detallando con claridad la aspereza de su piel muerta. Pase por sus ojos, nariz y boca. Para continuar mi camino que descendía cada vez más, hasta terminar con mis manos en su pecho, en donde debería sentir un corazón que claramente dejo de latir hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿No pondrás resistencia? – Pregunto curioso, como su naturaleza era. Aquella que dejo de comprender a los humanos desde el momento en que se convirtió en lo que hoy es.

Moví mi cabeza de Izquierda a derecha, negando con claridad.

Él sonrió, por primera vez para mi. Un pequeño gesto que tal vez no podría catalogarse como sonrisa, pero para mí que nunca lo mire con un gesto que no fuera de indiferencia, frialdad o sed, era más que suficiente. Eso que se posaba en sus labios, era una sonrisa.

– Entonces… tu vida ahora ya no es más tuya, si no mía humano – Y con aquellas palabras que eran mi sentencia, él abrió su boca dejando ver sus peligrosos colmillos, enterrándolos sin piedad en la piel de mi cuello.

* * *

"No abras puertas ni ventanas. No les hables a desconocidos. No respondas a la oscuridad cuando susurre tu nombre… o serás devorado" Debí escuchar aquellas advertencias de mi madre, padre y abuelos, pero me fue imposible el resistirme a su voz, a su presencia. Nunca me dijeron que me tentaría de esta manera, que me haría caer tan rápido con una sola mirada suya, que no notaria cuando estuviera perdido.

Había abierto mi ventana a un demonio. Le permití la entrada y de ahí ya nunca lo saque. Viví por mucho tiempo alimentándolo de aquello que para Dios era una ofensa, le ofrecí lo que nunca fue mío y ahora él reclamaba para si, lo que creía suyo.

Mi sangre era ahora suya, al igual que mi cuerpo, y pensamientos. Todo lo que me conformaba.

Mi vida, que era lo único que me quedaba… se la entregue.

* * *

Mi cuerpo descansaba bajo el frió suelo de aquel farol. Cubierto por mi espesa sangre que escapaba de mis heridas abiertas. Bañaba las paredes y todo lo que mi cansada vista alcanzaba a ver. Mi ropa que estaba hecha girones, estaba esparcida en pequeños y grandes trozos de tela a mis lados, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a merced de aquel que en este momento tenia enterrada su cabeza en uno de mis muslos, drenando toda la sangre de mi vena femoral.

Mis brazos ya no me respondían y apenas podía sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre mi vientre. El terror de mi cuerpo al saberse muerto, en un intento desesperado mantenía mi cordura y lucidez, aunque este ya no fuera mucho y saliera de mi cuerpo con aquella sangre.

Trate de mover mis dedos, que se encontraban rígidos por mis muñecas recientemente drenadas. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño quejido de frustración. A pesar de no sentirlas más, mi poca lucidez hacia que me imaginara a mis falanges deslizándose sobre ese cabello negro azabache. Esa picazón que no estaba más que en mi mente moribunda.

Quería tocarlo, no había sido suficiente el tacto de su piel sobre mis yemas cuando acaricie su rostro. Me maldije por no haberlo tocado más cuando mis miembros aun me respondían. Ahora no podía hacerlo, por que apenas me sentía a mi mismo.

Con la poca audición que me quedaba lo escuche llamarme, con el mismo tono que usara cuando tocara a mi ventana por primera vez. Con la voz que me sedujo a abrirla. Removí mi cabeza, en un vano intento de que él notara que le escuchaba.

– Intenta abrir tus ojos – Ordeno.

Era fácil para él decirlo cuando no le pesaban una tonelada, y estaba más haya de la vida.

Veía borroso, y su silueta perdía forma cada que los segundos pasaban. Note con dificultad algo extraño en aquella imagen, pues en su mejilla derecha algo contrastaba su impoluta piel. No era mi sangre, pues esa lo bañaba todo, era…

Pude reconocer mi mano es su mejilla unos segundos después.

Sostenía mi mano desde la muñeca, y la movía como si fuera yo el que lo hacia. No pude evitar reír, aunque estoy seguro que eso no era más que un chillido que escapaba de mi garganta reseca.

El fin estaba cerca, y él pareció notarlo.

– Ya no serás de aquel al que los humanos adoran tanto, su salvador. No podrás ir a su encuentro cuando tu cuerpo fallezca. ¿Sabes que lo que aquí acontece a maldecido tu alma? No, desde el momento en que supiste mi nombre "Él" dejo de tenerte en su regazo.

Ahora llámame de nuevo, di mi nombre, como aquella noche sin Luna. Y entrégame lo que nunca fue tuyo. Lo que has corrompido al entregarte a un demonio, a lo que ustedes llaman vampiro. Tu alma.

–S-Sasuke.

–Haz hecho bien, Naruto. Ahora ya nadie podrá separarnos.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

WTF! Se han de estar preguntado. Esto nació no hace mucho, pero por falta de inspiración solo tenia unos cuantos renglones hechos, pero hoy me dije: "Creo que estoy de ánimos para continuarlo, puedo sentir a mi musa cerca" Así que aquí esta.

Creo que ya sabemos que por "Él" me refiero a Dios ¿Verdad? Y en teoría lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que cuando Naruto se entrego de todas las maneras posibles a él Dios dejo de protegerlo. Y cuando dice "Entrégame lo que nunca fue tuyo" es el alma, ya que se supone que es de Dios no nuestra. Naa… como sea no soy muy de religión así que no sé.

Debo decir que la única vez que ambos se llamaron por sus nombres fue cuando se conocieron, de ahí en fuera se trataron como "Humano" y "Vampiro" Claro solo hasta que Naruto le entrego su alma a Sasuke al final volvieron a llamarse por sus nombres.

Creo que se entendió lo que quise escribir? … No? … Cualquier duda la resolveré gustosa.

Les mando muchos besos.

Nos leeremos con otras ideas locas en el futuro.

Chao… chao.


End file.
